


The Story Of Us

by gemmamalo



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmamalo/pseuds/gemmamalo
Summary: How Sabrina and Harvey start dating.





	The Story Of Us

“Aunt Z, can witches date mortals?”  
It was a Monday morning in early February, and the entire Spellman clan was around the kitchen table.  
Zelda scoffed from behind her newspaper. “What witch would want to?” Her well-manicured hand snuck out from behind the bottom corner to grab a mug. Setting the paper down, she brought her tea to her lips, but paused before sipping.  
“Why do you ask?”  
Before Sabrina could answer, Ambrose did it for her. “My cousin’s got her eye on a mortal! Tell me, are they a boy or girl? Or neither? Hilda and I have had good money on this one for years…”  
“Ambrose!” shouted Hilda, turning so quickly from the stove that the pancake she was cooking almost flew out of its pan. “We have not!”  
“I know, Aunt Hilda,” Sabrina said. Sabrina hadn't met many other witches, but she knew Hilda Spellman was the nicest one by far. “And he’s a boy.”  
Aunt Zelda stood. “Whoever he is, he isn’t worthy of you. And besides, your dark baptism is only a few months away. You need to start preparing, rather than playing house with mortals.” She folded her paper under her arm and headed to the foyer.  
“That’s not a no.”  
“Excuse me?” Zelda said, turning to look at her niece. Sabrina was still sitting at the kitchen table, calmly cutting into her pancakes.  
She looked at her aunt. “If witches were not allowed to date mortals, you would have just said no. I mean, sure, it’s frowned upon, but you’ve made it clear that it’s not a rule.”  
“Fine, Sabrina, yes. Technically a witch can date a mortal, but there many reasons why it isn’t a good idea. A witch cannot marry a mortal, for one-”  
“But my parents-”  
“Your father received special dispensation from the Dark Lord himself to marry your mother. It is neither an example to follow nor a promise of leniency to come.  
“But I will reason with you, Sabrina, simply because I’d rather have you be honest with me than to sneak around behind my back. I understand you have a mortal side, and I will not stop you from exploring it - for now. There are just under nine months left until your 16th birthday. Until that date, you are free to date whichever mortal you so choose - provided you invite them over for a family dinner first. I will not have you running around town with just anyone, and if we deem them unacceptable, that is the end of that. So, who is this mortal boy?”  
If Sabrina thought she was surprised, she couldn’t imagine what Ambrose and Hilda were thinking - both had stopped in their tracks for the past minute, and now all eyes were on her. She hadn’t expected such an easy answer from Zelda - though, of course, a mortal having dinner with the aunts was likely akin to jumping through a ring of fire.  
Sabrina stood, slinging her book bag over her shoulder.  
“I’ll tell you after he’s said yes.”  
She ran out the door, but not before leaving a peck on Aunt Hilda’s cheek.

~~~

The hallways of Baxter High were consistently wallpapered with various student-made posters. Most of them were made in support of the Baxter High Ravens, but Sabrina could never tell what sport they were supposed to be playing. Some were soliciting volunteers for things like the Spring Musical and the school news station. Then there were the ones that Sabrina had already committed to memory.  
_Saturday, February 12th Baxter High’s Valentine’s Dance! Sadie Hawkins - Girl’s Choice!_  
It was only two weeks away now.  
Sabrina had decided to ask Harvey as soon as the dance was announced, a few weeks before. She was at lunch, Roz and Susie next to her debating whether or not branding a dance as specifically ‘girl’s choice’ was regressive or feminist. It was one of their usual conversations, in which they were all on the same side (regressive) but argued the point anyway.  
Sabrina, however, was focused elsewhere. Across the cafeteria, Harvey Kinkle sat at a table alone, his art supplies spread out around him. She watched as he furrowed his brow, shifting in his seat to get a better angle on the drawing. She wondered what he was drawing this time.  
“So, are you guys gonna go?” Sabrina asked her friends, her eyes still on Harvey.  
Susie let out a snorting laugh, looking at Roz. “I figured we’d skip it and see what was on at the Paramount. What, are you thinking about asking Harvey?”  
“Come on, Sabrina, he’s been dying to ask you out forever and now you’re taking that opportunity away from him?” Roz added. They all looked at Harvey, still drawing, oblivious to the conversation happening about him.  
“I wouldn’t say I’m taking the opportunity away… you saw what happened with Homecoming. I think it’s best if I take the reins on this one. Keep the surprises to a minimum.”  
“So you’ve already asked the aunts?” Susie whispered, as though she thought Zelda could hear her. Susie had always been afraid of the aunts - Sabrina almost thought it was silly, but it was also a good instinct on Susie's part.  
Sabrina nodded in response. “This morning,” she whispered. "Somehow, Aunt Z said it was fine."  
Roz brought them back to normal volume. “Then one important detail is left: how are you going to ask him?”  
That was what Sabrina was still uncertain about, even after weeks of deliberation.  
She and Harvey were friends. They had been, ever since Sabrina started in the Greendale school system for the 6th grade.  
That was the year that, on behalf of Sabrina (and due in part to her constant complaints), her aunts informed the Church that she would be attending the local mortal school in addition to her magic studies. It didn’t hurt that Zelda was sick of the homeschooling curriculum and it’s numerous blatant lies, mistruths, and blunders. The Church approved the change, as it still honored Edward and Diana’s wish that their daughter grow up exposed to both sides of her nature, much as the thought slightly sickened all witches involved.  
And so a precocious eleven-year-old Sabrina Spellman entered the public school system, and made the first - and only - friends of her young life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on this being approximately 6 chapters. The chapters will likely all be this short - the next is about half-written now.
> 
> Check my personal/multifandom tumblr @cylonbarnes and my CAOS tumblr @ h-rveykinkle


End file.
